


Memorabilia

by Madredhattie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madredhattie/pseuds/Madredhattie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely short. Romania keeps only a few fragments of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorabilia

He had never been one to keep memorabilia of his past. He’d never had the chance. Centuries of living under the heels of others, fighting to remain himself, he’d never given much thought to keepsakes of his history. Not as though he would like the reminders of most of it.

He wasn’t completely without possessions of his past, though. A worn and battered blade, in no shape for any use (as it had been for centuries), curved inwards, older than he was. A small scrap of fabric, dirty and fraying, the last remaining remnants of his childhood clothing. A letter, yellowed and crumpled, written in the messy scrawl of a child. A flag, barely a quarter-century old, the gaping hole at its center rendered by his own hands.

He had never been one to keep memorabilia. But some things are too important to lose.


End file.
